


Happily Ever After

by Pfle



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Post BL route, background ships, but also i have to make my own food, byleth recruited everyone, its a history book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pfle/pseuds/Pfle
Summary: Take a tour of the life and times of the Gautier family, with real accounts recorded from diaries.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of this fic has parts traditional to fanfiction, interspersed with diary accounts, then moves into more of a historical ending card style that I hope does not come across too jarring to the readers.

_‘I have made the resolve to propose to Bernie. I’m truthfully a bit nervous. I don’t want her to freak out, so asking her privately will probably be the best. Though I want to wait until after the war._

_I’ve picked a blue topaz ring for her. It’s her birthstone._

_For the first time in forever, I am truly nervous.’_

_Sylvain Jose Gautier_

_13 Great Tree Moon 1186_

When Sylvain proposed to her, it caught her in complete surprise. Bernadetta’s father managed to drill in her head that she was unmarriable. She completely froze, slowly processing what he had just said.

He was quiet and casual asking such an important question. He was lying on her bed with papers in hand, while she was writing.

“Well?” He asked, sitting up to watch her.

Calm drops of water dripped quietly outside.

She turned, hiding behind the back of her chair.

“Y-You want to marry Bernie?” She stuttered.

_‘Dear Diary,_

_I simply am stunned! Sylvain proposed to me! ME! Bernie! Of all people! I swore my heart stopped, and I forgot how to breathe!’_

_Bernadetta von Varley_

_29 Harpstring Moon 1186_

He grinned, swinging his arms over his head, elbows up. “Of course, we spend so much time together. Plus I like seeing you when I give my critiques. You always make cute little smiles when you get praise, and your brow furrows in determination when there’s something to correct,”

She sat there, mouth still a bit agape.

“I also want to make a public proposal, a big one, to let the world know, show it to the nonbelievers. But I wanted to talk it over with you first,”

Her face started to turn purple.

“H-Hey Bern! Remember to breathe!” Sylvain fretted a bit.

She took several gasps before returning to a normal shade.

_‘I felt a sense of panic, I felt my father mocking me and berating me for not being good enough to be wed. A flood of emotions overcame me, I was startled with the proposal, then froze fearing that I was being made fun of. But after the initial panic, I remembered where I was and who I was with.’_

_Bernadetta von Varley_

_29 Harpstring Moon 1186_

She couldn’t run and hide in her room, because this was her room! She let him into her place of comfort for him to only ask this! To prank her!

But this was Sylvain.

He’d flower up his language when he broke hearts, giving a generic ‘Your smile is so beautiful’ and ‘Perhaps this is fate’. But he had never done that to her. He didn’t really talk about her looks, but she knew he looked at her. When she was busy writing and sometimes Sylvain would just smile. Catching him like this, embarrassed her. For a long time she thought it was because he was just excited about the novel, but now it made sense.

“I can take a hint, Bernie,” He said, sounding a tad defeated. He had his fair battles of rejection.

_‘Bernadetta nearly turned blue from my initial proposal. I was a bit worried I was going to be rejected. I don’t know why, but I just felt like I miscalculated._

_To my relief she said yes._

_I want to give her my everything. She deserves it.’_

_Sylvain Jose Gautier_

_14 Harpstring Moon 1186_

“N-N-No! Bernie likes Sylvain too!” She sputtered. “It’s just...” She hid. “I was thinking about our time together,”

“Well Sylvain likes Bernie... and Bernie likes Sylvain,” He smiled. “I think we should get married,”

He face grew bright red. “But we haven’t even courted!!” She shouted. Flinging herself to her papers, she began searching for her writings of characters courting.

“We can court, I don’t mind,” He got up and bent down next to her, organizing papers as to not get shuffled incorrectly. “I just wanted you to know, if we were to court, my intentions would be to marry you,”

Finding the paper in hand, she froze. Slowly she looked up at him. Her heart beating so fast.

“You deserve a happy ending Bern,”

* * *

The wedding itself was small, with only a handful of classmates. It's stated that the pair had only kissed a small amount since the proposal, as well as only a few knew that they were even together.

_‘When Sylvain asked me to be the best man at his wedding, I hadn’t even realized he was courting Bernadetta. When I pressed him about it, he hadn’t even asked her yet. But the time is coming for the wedding. The venue picked out and flowers chosen. When I asked Bernadetta how she was feeling, she said she wanted to throw up. I may have jumped conclusions and chewed out Sylvain for getting her pregnant. I was... mistaken. It was just Bernadetta’s nerves._

_I was told after, that they mostly hold hands. It’s the chastest thing I’ve heard someone accuse Sylvain of doing. ’_

_Ingrid Brandl Galatea_

_1 Harpstring Moon 1187_

_‘The wedding was fantastic! I was glad to be apart of it. We_ [Byleth Eisner Blaiddyd] _had to disguise ourselves covertly to reach the small chapel. I had counted the guests. Ingrid, Byleth, Felix, Alois, and Petra._

_It was quite a sight to see._

_Sylvain go red as Alois walked Bernadetta down the aisle._

_Alois was crying more than Bernadetta. It reminds me of my own wedding! He wailed about how he didn’t know how little Bernadetta grew up so fast.’_

_Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd_

_24 Garland Moon 1187_

  
  


However, Sylvain did like to boast about getting married to Bernadetta when he knew the time is right. When in public as Margrave Gautier, he boasted about his wife, to the disbelief of those who knew him.

He liked letting the world know just how amazing his wife is. Their wedding was on the 22nd of the Garland Moon 1187. To this day, it is most often known for Writer’s Day.

In private the two knew about the abuse the other suffered. It always felt to Bernadetta that she was the one who needed to lean on him. Sylvain, however, felt like she was his rock. Study and supportive. Bernadetta would hold onto Sylvain and he would hold onto her. Even if the entire world melted away, they would have each other.

_‘The night before was an awful, pitiful night. I awoke in a sweat. Only did the tender hand of Bernie did I remember where I was. I kissed her hand and told her nothing was wrong. She knew I was lying._

_Bern._

_Bern._

_Bern._

_My world would not be the same without you._

  
  


_Thank you.’_

_Sylvain Jose Gauiter_

_21 Wyvern Moon 1196_

The promise of creating a world where crest or no crest, all to be treated equally, grew when Sylvain improved relations with those of Sreng.

His wife accompanied him through letters when he was away. Her trust in her husband had grown so much, that she was never worried he would cheat on her. She herself grew, and grew she did. Not just in overcoming agoraphobia but she was pregnant, four years into their marriage in 1194. The first and second child bore no crest. The third child, however, bore a crest. They were loved regardless. The parents poured so much love into their children and they were treated equally.

_‘Upon writing to Sylvie, I worry he not make any rash decisions to come home, leaving behind an important agreement; however selfish it may be for me to want him to run back, pick me up and twirl me around. I can only write how I’ll imagine Sylvie will come home. I cannot wait for his return. Nor can the little bun growing inside me wait for papa._

_I hope the baby comes out looking more like Sylvie,”_

_Bernadetta Gauiter_

_17 Blue Sea Moon 1193_ _  
  
_

Some might even say it was miraculous that the Margravine Gautier had grew her space of comfort around the four most important people to her. She taught all her children how to embroider and garden.

_‘Papa is away again, while Mommy stays home with me, Miguel, and Ernie. She had us sit and embroider. I do not like it when Ernie gets bored and distracts from my embroidering. I am making Papa a red poppy because he’s Poppy!_

_Mommy does not like to scold Ernie so Miguel does it.’_

_Anita Marie Gautier_

_1211_

_‘... After sharing how my mother often spent time showing me and my siblings how to garden, I would share my detailed notes with other Lions. My mother had drilled in my head the importance of water schedules, especially for my babies_ (assumed to be sundews referenced several times throughout his diary).’

_Bernold Antonio Gautier_

_24 Great Tree Moon 1215_

_‘Letting_ [redacted] _play in the dirt while Miguel and Ernie garden with Bernie, I watched pleased. She lectured softly about what plants will grow from the seeds, as the boys listened..._

_[redacted] later offered Bernie a warm which he dug from the ground.’_

_Sylvain Jose Gautier_

_15 Garland Moon 1203_

The garden of Margrave and Margravine Gautier was an absolutely stunning place. It is now considered a must see. Sylvain had made connections around the continent, importing rare and unique flowers to the garden just for his wife. A secret alcove was built to host at most four people in the garden, it is where Sylvain often whisked Bernadetta to. It was built in mind to house only the most unique and rare flowers (including his wife).

_‘Father and Mother finally let me into the secret garden room. It was more trouble than it was worth to find. It is way too well hidden. It had a bunch of weird carnivorous plants. I think that’s cool. Mom let me feed one.’_

_Miguel Hugo Gautier_

_1200_

It is stated in Gautier children’s diary that after their father’s passing, Bernadetta would hide in their secret room, telling stories aloud to no one in particular. When asked who she was talking to she would simply state their father.

_‘I heard Mother talking while I looked for her. It had not been long since father passed away. While I could just take Bernald'_ _s word, I wanted to see Mother._

_She was telling a story._

_Curiously I wanted to know who she was talking to. She only ever shared it with us_ [Gauiter family] _._

_When I saw there was no one, I asked who she was telling a story to._

_She answered ‘Papa’._

_I missed Father so much, I sat with her to listen._

_Miguel Hugo Gauiter_

_4 Ethereal Moon 1222_

To this day, some say that the alcove is haunted by the pair of lovers telling each other stories.

Miguel, born 23rd day of the Great Tree Moon, 1194, was to inherit his father’s title but abandoned it to be with his lover, the next prince of Almyra. Miguel was known to improve trade between his home and as well as Almyra, he had inherited a shyness towards males that was expected from his mother, but historians believe her shyness was towards everyone. The Almyrans accepted the dual princes warmly. It is known throughout all of Almyra that the young prince was outshined by his husband when celebrations came. Miguel was known as the better dancer, it is often noted.

_‘Miguel loves dancing when music played. Holding Sylvie’s hands, and standing on his feet, Papa and Miguel danced about.’_

_Bernadetta Gautier_

_1 Red Wolf Moon 1197_

_‘I wish I could’ve crawled into a hole to disappear. The ball was nearly a disaster! I stumbled over my feet like a fool! Miguel danced and drew attention from everyone, luckily. Swayed by my friend, my dancing partner did not notice how sweaty my hands were. Once I finished dancing and returned to watching others I noticed Miguel was still dancing. Miguel reminds me of father when dancing. They both dance with such grace.”_

_Ares Liliya Blaiddyd_

_24 Ethereal Moon 1211_

Bernold, born 31 Horsebow Moon 1198, the middlest child who betrothed himself to the youngest Galatea daughter. They had grown up closely and were childhood friends. Though the Galatea children had not been born of blood of either mothers, the eldest did inherit the Galatea territory, flourishing it beautifully. Bernold being older watched over Diane Galatea, dotting on her and her notably clumsy self. Only after their time in the Officer’s Academy did the two grow jealous when courting others. Letters the two had written often encouraged the other to end their courtship. It is only after 1221 can historians assume they had resolved the confusion.

_‘Dearest Diane,_

_I worry about your current relationship. I can only hope it goes well, but I still worry. Father knows cheaters, and he does not think that Boy is worth your time. Just ask Aunt Ingrid about Father and she will spill Father’s shameful skirt chasing past ...’_

_Bernold Antonio Gautier to Diane Galatea_

_1218_

Anita, born 21 Pegasus Moon 1201, herself is a particular herself, noted for being the pickiest eater in her father’s earliest diaries, historians can only assume it is her. In all diaries recovered, a child’s name had been crossed out starting at his birth. It is only at the year 1209 when Anita’s name and gender surfaces. It is believed that Anita was born a boy, and made the switch at 8 years old. 

_‘I simply cannot get_ [redacted] _to eat. Nothing is up to his standards. I’ve talked to Mercedes about what I should try but nothing has worked! This kid is fussy.’_

_Sylvain Jose Guaiter_

_3 Verdant Moon 1205_

Anita created toys for children, and had gifted many to her nieces and nephews. In her diaries, she stated a longing for the nobleman born Edward von Aegir that did not leave so easily. Having found herself in her mother’s footsteps of believing she was unmarriable, she never acted upon her unrequited love. Many years later, however, a chance encounter with the nobleman did she find out through letters, that von Aegir had also an unrequited love, stating he was too awkward to know how to talk to her. They courted shortly after.

_‘Father, do you remember when I told you I had fallen in love? My heart only grows fonder for her. Her name is Anita. Upon my birthday, a hand stitched bear was delivered to me. It had ‘AMG’ stitched on his behind. It must have been her._

_I am a shame to the Aegir name. When I tried to thank her, a gurgling noise came out, until her friend pushed her along. I felt like I was going to pass out. Father how do I talk to her?’_

_Edward von Aegir to Ferdinand von Aegir_

  
  


In diary entries, Margvine Gautier only left the house if accompanied by her children or her husband. The Gautier garden was her favorite place to be outside. While most of the time she had let someone else do the talking, she was known to hold her own. As long as her husband was by her side.

_‘Today we had to take Miguel to the doctor in the city. His fever hadn’t improved at all from last night. He slept between me and Sylvie. Snuggled between us, Sylvain kissed his forehead and sang him a song.’_

_Bernadetta Gautier_

_20 Lone Moon 1198_

At the end of their lives, the two had seen grandchildren, and one great grandchild. One thing was for sure was that the two of them loved each other and their children. Their home is a reminder of their happily ever after.


End file.
